A Girl Named Polly
by MoonHowla
Summary: * CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!* about sirius' daughter Polairis and her life and diary entries Takes place in Harry's 5th yr. and Polly's 1st
1. Prologue-the beginning

A/N-Hi! MoonHowla here hopefully someone besides me thinks  
  
this is a good story so read `n' review PLEASE and tell me if you want a different font . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters so don't sue me . . .  
  
A Girl Named Polly  
  
Placed in Harry's 5th year  
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hi!! I'm Polly aka Polaris Hexe. Yeah I know it sounds weird but I'll let you in on a secret . . .  
  
Im a witch . . . no seriously an almost 11 year old witch. I can cast spells or could if they didn't  
  
have that stupid "no magic in front of muggles law" as my big brother, Ceres Hexe, always says.  
  
He already goes to Hogwarts. That's the wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
  
Wizardry, from what I hear it's great and I'll be going soon!! I can't wait!! My mum is Miranda  
  
Hexe (she's a witch too!!) and my Da, well we don't talk about him much, but, he's a wizard by  
  
the name of Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who stayed in Azkaban (wizard prison) for 13  
  
years until he escaped. I was 9 when all this happened but I remember it all very clearly. He  
  
was said to be after Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, because he defeated Voldemort, yes I  
  
say the name because I'm not afraid of him, and he met his downfall that night. I don't really  
  
think he's after Harry Potter. I think he's after me to turn me over to the dark side. I'm worried  
  
but I'll be strong, I don't want mum to be worried, O.K. enough about my worries and  
  
problems. I suppose you want to know all the regular stuff what I look like, what's my favorite  
  
color, and what I'm like. Well here I go . . . I got dark brown hair that's down to my waist a  
  
and is wavy at the bottom and straight at the top and hazel brown eyes. My Mum says I look  
  
exactly like my Da in a girlish way. She says I act like him too, a total prankster, trouble maker,  
  
and marauder, but this is how I am and I can't change it. Oh yeah back to what I look like!! I  
  
have normal skin tone and I'm skinny but not a toothpick. I'm a half tomboy but, I can act like a  
  
girl if I want to but I really cant help it!! It's a pranksters nature. If I act like "one of the guys" as  
  
my other brother Are aka Arethusa Hexe says. ( Pronounced Aray or araythoosa) My favorite  
  
color is black (no it's not `cause my Da's name is Sirius Black) but because it can be elegant  
  
and mischievous. So I'm glad my robes are black!! Both my brothers are in their 4th year.  
  
Ceres is pale with hair so black it's almost blue and ice blue eyes, He looks exactly like Mum.  
  
Are is a mix between Mum and Da. Chocolate brown hair, ice blue eyes, and tan skin. They  
  
are "Twins" even though they really look nothin' alike. Anyway my life is okay except for the  
  
fact that Mum gets this haunted look in her eyes every time I blow something up. I know why  
  
but I won't mention it around her. In my brothers second year an issue of The Daily Prophet  
  
came out, It's headline read "Sirius Black Innocent?" Dumbledore believed my Da was  
  
innocent! I thought he was crazy and Mum did what she always does when he's mentioned,  
  
locks herself in her room for a day or two only this time it was a week and you could hear her  
  
sobs constantly through the door. I try not to bring myself to bring my Da up but when I found a  
  
secret compartment in my room I couldn't help myself . . . I read and looked at everything in  
  
there, old love letters, pictures and diary entries all on my Da. I don't know how he could have  
  
turned evil but I don't ask questions for fear of hurting Mum. O.K. I'm getting sad and  
  
problematic again aren't I? Well enough of that let's go blow something up!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Polly Hexe ; )  
  
! #* ^ #* ^ !! *  
  
# * ^ BOOM # ^ *  
  
# ! * ? ^ ! * # *  
  
No!! No!! It wasn't me I swear!!!  
  
A/N - O.K. let me know if you like this and I'll continue by creating chapter out of diary entries and from Polly's Point Of View. Click on the review button and I'll put your name in the author note. Ideas are welcome as are Flames even if hey are not appreciated they will only be used to heat my cauldron and fry marshmallows. . . 


	2. I am innocent really!?!

A/N- Hi me again....um I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile....and Lots of Thanx to cathykcool  
  
for reviewing....she was the only one might I add. so Thanx and keep reviewin'!!  
  
Chapter 1-I am innocent Really!?!  
  
Disclaimer - see prologue please don't sue!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh Hi! It's me again come to pester you with my feelings and problems! Doesn't that make you  
  
happy? No? Of course it doesn't! Anyway today'll be happy news hopefully. Well I got you for  
  
my birthday which was yesterday but I was so overwhelmed that I forgot about it and wrote  
  
about my abnormally boring life and weird problems. So now I'll tell you what I got. Well I got a  
  
chess a chess set from Ceres he's basically in love with the game of chess, from Are I got prank  
  
supplies. You know the usual biting teacups, invisible paint, a quill that creates and illusion  
  
around it so people think it's a spider, some canary cremes, ton-tongue toffees, and a few fake  
  
wands. The canary cremes, ton-tongue toffees, and the fake wands were made by WWW a new  
  
wizarding joke supplier - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - they, whoever they are - are prank  
  
geniuses! From mum I got a set of black dress robes spelled magic so they sparkle silver! I love  
  
them and matching platforms. I know why my Mum bought them, she's sure that some 4th year  
  
guy is going to ask me to the Halloween Ball. I'll try not to disappoint her but on Halloween her  
  
but on Halloween it's a pranksters job to scare the wits out of people, so I'll try to do both! What  
  
have I got myself into! Ah oh well! Well anyway I love Quidditch I'm kinda disappointed I  
  
didn't get a broom but, first years aren't allowed them so I'm not complaining! We go to Diagon  
  
Alley today! Hopefully I can buy some prank stuff....and maybe an owl! Whoo - hoo! I'm so  
  
happy! OK I'm over it! *puts on a calm face* well maybe not *picks up a filibuster firework and  
  
has the decency to write* I'm off to scare Ceres! Did I mention it's 1 o'clock in the morning?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Polly Hexe  
  
Oh look stars * * hehe  
  
* * *  
  
P.S. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ............................. says Ceres!! 


	3. The VERY early prank!

A/N - OK this takes off where Polly stops writing. Please review!! And lots  
  
of thanks to -  
  
and Maray is pronounced - MAR - RAY  
  
Disclaimer - J.K. owns all the characters I didn't make up myself....so don't  
  
sue!  
  
Chapter 2 - the VERY early prank  
  
I ran into Ceres' Room and quietly took some muggle chewing gum out of my mouth and  
  
stuck it to the wall, putting the firework into the gum and lighting it with another useful  
  
muggle item - a lighter - it blew up showering blue and white stars everywhere as I ran  
  
into my room and jumped into my bed pretending to be asleep only to also pretend to be  
  
startled awake by Ceres' scream as he heard the several bangs of more stars shooting out  
  
of the firework. I heard a seperate scream, one of my mother. . . .  
  
"Polaris Maray Hexe! What did you do now!?"  
  
As she marched into the room glaring at me. I put on a look that proclaimed innocence  
  
and said sternly. . .  
  
"Mum! I'm ashamed of you! I can't believe you suspect me! It could have been Are for all  
  
you know!!" I started "I can't see why you always th -think I d -do these th -things!" I  
  
said fake tears welling up and threatening to overflow as my mum's look softened.  
  
"OK dear. . ." she said. "I believe you ."  
  
I smiled as Ceres came in looking flustered and Are walking in still half asleep. . .  
  
"Wha's goin' on?" he said "it's only 1 AM!"  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on Are's face as he said. . .  
  
"Polaris you didn't start this now did you and blame it on me again?" he said sighing.  
  
I put on mock innocence again as my mum looked at me, I replied. . . "What me? Why  
  
would I do that? It doesn't benefit me in anyway, now does it?"  
  
"Don't use that excuse with me young lady!" she sniffed and sighed and sighed as she  
  
muttered "your Da always said the same thing."  
  
"Well sorry Mum um. . .I. . .er. . .I did it because. . ." I stuttered ashamed and then broke  
  
into a huge grin and laughed "Because it was hilarious!"  
  
My Mum sighed and declared "You are totally hopeless!"  
  
I grinned even wider and replied "Whoo-Hoo! I'm hopeless! Yes!" jumping all around as  
  
Ceres and Are shook their heads and Miranda proclaimed. . .  
  
"She's insane!"  
  
I grinned broader (if that is possible) and ran out of the room screaming "I'm insane  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
While in my room all three shook their heads and Miranda said. . .  
  
"Well we might as well get your stuff in Diagon Alley after we eat. I don't reckon it'll be  
  
too busy at 2 AM do you?" Miranda sighed walking downstairs where I had just started  
  
making a zucchini and banana sandwich as my brothers looked at me in disgust. I scarfed  
  
it in two bites and ran to get into our car. (no we are not muggles - we are purebloods -  
  
but we have to have some way to get around the muggle world without being spotted!)  
  
"Hurry up you guys! And don't forget the lists!" I yelled from inside the car as they all  
  
rushed outside.  
  
Ceres hopped in the front seat and Are sat beside me as my Mum sat in front and turned  
  
the car on. We drove to the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside. . . 


End file.
